User talk:Asnow89
__TOC__ Changing the details So long as things are reasonably legible, feel free to try different scripts and colourways etc. I started off the Tea in the Wikiverse page - perhaps there could be equivalents elsewhere providing links to various related topics - food and drink or other appropriate context (eg Japanese recipes 'Japan Wiki' if there is one). Fairly easy to set up for most people and encourages people to explore and develop the wikiverse. Jackiespeel (talk) 23:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I have created a few signpost pages on other Wikia wikis - they can be useful as such in finding interesting topics (especially given the way the 'new wikis list' is cluttered by material that tends to be largely irrelevant to one's interests). Jackiespeel (talk) 23:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Recent changes to WikiTea Hi Ariana! It’s so great all the help that the Community Development Team has given us here at WikiTea. I did, however, want to comment on a few things. The recent color changes are inconsistent with the earth tones that we had been using for this wiki. In particular, the light mint green that is now all over the wiki is jarring and contrasts too sharply with the rest of the color palette. On another note, the new logo in the top left corner is too small and inconsequential. And the previous background art was considerably more pleasant. I do not know why these things are being revisited after the great work that User:Triforcer, also from your team, had already done to the wiki. — SpikeToronto 04:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The Main Page looks great! :) — SpikeToronto 05:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What are the options on the 'handwritten' font? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto — SpikeToronto 20:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) New mainpage buttons Hi Ariana! I love the buttons you added to the mainpage with this edit. Just to let you know, I re-ordered them a bit, and changed the URLs to wikilinks with this edit. Thanks again. It looks great! — SpikeToronto 11:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Survey Bear in mind that not everybody on this wiki will be familiar with American usage - some will prefer Autumn. Perhaps you might ask on the Coffee and other drink-related Wikis. (If you find enough to make an equivalent to Tea in the Wikiverse feel free to create the page.) Jackiespeel (talk) 12:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I am more of a historian than a market analyst :) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #2 — SpikeToronto 07:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Cross promotion Hi Ariana! What would you think about placing the Book Club Wiki’s button here on WikiTea? After all, what goes better with a nice hot beverage than a good book? :) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 07:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #3 — SpikeToronto 16:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #4 — SpikeToronto 07:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Do you want to create a 'tea-related trends' page (something like Tea and coffee fairs and festivals)? Jackiespeel (talk) 09:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Develop as you wish - and if you want create equivalent pages on other wikis (and equivalents to Tea in the Wikiverse). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:36, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Talkback: SpikeToronto #5 — SpikeToronto 04:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Tea competitions Perhaps a 'Tea related events' page would be appropriate (... will have to update the tea fairs list): and if you inquire on any of the other active tea (or even coffee) related wikis. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:44, February 17, 2015 (UTC)